For Sale
by Evysmin
Summary: Um lugar aparentemente desconhecido, um estranho totalmente envolvente e uma situação extremamente surreal.


_**Antes eu queria avisar que essa é apenas uma ideia muito louca que tive a algum tempo e só agora tive tempo de escrever. Nada do que for dito aqui representa minha opinião, tudo foi feito para se encaixar nessa história que como eu disse é louca. Espero que gostem e se divirtam enquanto leem essa fic. **_

**Título: **For Sale

**Autor**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (Padackles)

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual por tanto se não gosta não leia. Volte a página, aperte o "X" lá no cantinho, se preferir pode até jogar seu computador pela janela, só não venha com mimimi dizendo que não aceita ok?

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Sinopse: **Um lugar aparentemente desconhecido, um estranho totalmente envolvente e uma situação extremamente surreal.

* * *

**For Sale**

* * *

Seu corpo estava em estado de torpor. De olhos fechados, sentia seus membros totalmente dormentes, como se estivesse dormindo numa banheira de gelo. Tentou se mexer. Na primeira tentativa não conseguiu, mas na segunda, com um pouco de esforço, ele conseguiu. Levou a mão sobre o rosto e esfregou os olhos, abriu-os e voltou a esfrega-los quando sua vista ainda estava um pouco embaçada. Ainda sentindo o corpo um pouco pesado ele conseguiu se sentar e olhando em volta, descobriu que não estava em sua casa. Na verdade ele não fazia ideia de onde estava.

Estava sentado num grande e macio sofá branco com algumas almofadas da mesma cor. A sua frente, uma mesa de centro com tampo de vidro, ambos em estilo rústico. Na verdade o lugar onde estava era todo num estilo rústico. Olhou para cima. Vigas de madeiras forjadas em ferro e luminárias, também de ferro, estavam espalhadas em vários locais no teto. Por uma pequena claraboia, Jared pode ver estrelas, constatando que era noite.

Não se lembrava de como fora parar naquele lugar totalmente desconhecido. Lembrava-se de estar a caminho da casa de seu namorado, pois eles iriam passar o final de semana juntos depois de um longo tempo separados e então... Jared saiu do carro e sua vista ficou escura, ele desfaleceu e agora acordava ali, nesse lugar que era no mínimo estranho. A casa, apesar de ser muito conservada, isso ele podia notar mesmo de longe, tinha um visual de outra época. Ao menos era isso que sua mente confusa pensava.

Ao constatar que suas forças estavam voltando, Jared se levantou. Olhou para os lados e ficou indeciso se entrava nos outros cômodos daquela casa misteriosa ou apenas procurava a saída e ia embora.

"_Será que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira do Misha? Se for, eu vou matar aquele projeto de anjo!"_ Jared pensou já arquitetando em sua mente uma forma de se vingar do moreno de olhos azuis.

"_Mas e se não foi o Misha? E se eu fui sequestrado?"_ Jared parou com esse pensamento. Ele era famoso e estava sujeito a esse tipo de coisa, mesmo que isso fosse uma coisa estranha de se pensar, ele não poderia descartar a hipótese.

Agora mesmo é que ele iria procurar a saída e ir embora daquele lugar sem olhar para trás. Não iria ficar zanzando por ali, feito uma mocinha idiota de filme de terror que faz tudo o que não deveria fazer. Quando Jared estava preparado para sair, ele sentiu uma presença atrás de si, virou-se para olhar quem quer que fosse que estava às suas costas e deparou-se um par de olhos extremamente verdes.

Eram lindos olhos, os mais verdes que Jared já vira e eles pareciam hipnotiza-lo, tanto que por um minuto o moreno esqueceu qual era o seu intuito, e quando se lembrou, Jared tentou se mover. Mas foi apenas uma tentativa vã; seu corpo não lhe obedecia e ficava apenas parado diante daquele estranho. Foi inevitável o gesto involuntário de alargar os olhos quando o estranho deu um passo em sua direção. Deixando seus corpos a poucos centímetros um do outro.

Jared notou que o estranho tinha o cabelo loiro num tom meio sujo, espetados. Era mais baixo, mas o moreno notou que ele era forte. Vestia calça de couro e camisa polo colado ao corpo, ambas na cor preta. Os olhos eram contornados por uma cor igualmente preta, como se ele tivesse passado aquele lápis que Jared não sabia o nome, mas sabia que as mulheres usavam. Mulheres usando ou não, ele tinha que concordar que caiu muito bem ao estranho loiro, por que realçou a cor de seus olhos. Os lábios eram vermelhos e volumosos, extremamente sensuais e neles havia um sorriso que Jared classificou como predatório.

- Sim. Você pensou bem, meu sorriso é predatório por que você será a minha presa.

O estranho falou e Jared alarmou-se. Como ele poderia saber isso se Jared não dissera nada, nem poderia, por que seu corpo ainda não lhe respondia e mesmo se pudesse a única coisa que o moreno faria era gritar por socorro. Aquele homem não era normal e isso o apavorava.

- Isso. Tenha medo de mim. Eu posso sentir o seu coração pulsar freneticamente e bombear o seu sangue por todo _esse corpo_. – O loiro pôs a mão no peito do moreno, sentindo seu batimento cardíaco acelerado, e isso o divertia por que só fez com que o seu sorriso aumentasse.

- Eu senti seu cheiro de longe, sabia? – O loiro colou seus corpos e falou próximo ao ouvido de Jared. – Você cheira bem e isso chamou minha atenção, coisa que raramente acontece. Esperei você sair do seu carro e o imobilizei, deixando-o desacordado e o trouxe para minha casa. – O loiro afastou-se e abriu os braços mostrando o lugar. – Gostou dela, Jared?

"_Ele sabe o meu nome, como ele sabe o meu nome?"_

- Claro que sei o seu nome. – O loiro respondeu e viu os olhos do mais alto aumentarem, se ainda fosse possível isso acontecer. – Acho que você quer falar alguma coisa não é? Pode falar...

Jared percebeu que naquele momento, depois do pedido do estranho loiro, ele conseguia falar. Aquela situação estava estranha demais.

- ONDE EU ESTOU? QUEM É VOCÊ? – O moreno gritou.

- Eu já disse. Você está na minha casa e, bom, eu me chamo Jensen, mas a resposta certa não seria quem eu sou e sim... O que eu sou?

- O que você é? - Jared perguntou confuso.

- Não acredito que ainda não notou Jared. Eu disse que você é minha presa, o que faz de mim um predador. Sinto o seu cheiro a distancia, ouço o seu coração pulsar... Minha casa não parece ser dessa época e se você ainda tiver alguma duvida... – O loiro passou a língua pelo seu dente canino, de uma forma que mesmo naquela situação, Jared diria que fora extremamente sensual.

O loiro sorriu e Jared tinha certeza que ele mais uma vez, estranhamente, leu seu pensamento. E com isso algo estalou em sua cabeça. Ler mentes não era uma coisa normal, paralisar o corpo humano também não era classificado da mesma forma; somando ao outros fatos expostos pelo estranho ele só podia ser...

- Isso. Vampiro... – O loiro completou o seu raciocínio, mais uma vez mostrando-se capaz de ler a sua mente.

- ESSA DROGA NÃO EXISTE! – Jared cuspiu as palavras num grito.

- Você está diante de um.

- Você não é a porra de um vampiro. Deve ser algum filho da puta tarado que leu demais crepúsculo.

- Que boca suja... – O loiro falou enquanto voltava a se aproximar do outro. – Acho que vou ter que te dar uma lição, Jay... – Sussurrou no ouvido de Jared, o chamando de um jeito íntimo. O moreno sentiu a boca do loiro encostar em seu ouvido e descer por seu pescoço. Passou a língua por aquele lugar. Amaldiçoou-se ao sentir um arrepio, gostando daquilo.

- Claro que gostou, eu fui "criado" para seduzir qualquer um. Agora por que você não passa essas suas pernas pela minha cintura para que eu possa te mostrar o que mais posso fazer?

- Você ficou louco cara, eu não vou... – Mas Jared parou de falar ao sentir o seu corpo se mover por conta própria. Ele passou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro e as pernas pelo quadril do mesmo, sendo sustentado pelo loiro que nem parecia se importar com o seu peso e Jared sabia que não era pouco, afinal ele era um homem grande.

As mãos do loiro estavam nas nádegas de Jared e o moreno pode sentir a evidente ereção do _vampiro_ roçar em seu quadril. E mais uma vez era surpreendido pelo estranho, que agora ele sabia se chamar Jensen, quando ele começou a andar ainda consigo preso ao seu corpo. Jared se viu sendo levado por uma escada com um corrimão de ferro.

Quanto mais Jared ia adentrando o corredor, mais ele podia perceber que a casa não era totalmente rústica como ele imaginara. Na verdade ela era até um pouco mais ao tempo em que viviam mesmo, era uma mistura do passado e o presente convivendo em harmonia.

- Era essa a minha intenção, eu conservei um pouco da história dessa casa com os móveis rústicos como você notou, mas também deixei a modernidade em certas partes, afinal eu preciso me aculturar por que para todos os defeitos sou uma pessoa normal. – Jensen disse com um sorriso.

Jared não respondeu, sabendo que nem a sua cabeça era um lugar seguro. Jensen lhe dava respostas para coisas que ele nem chegou a perguntar.

Chegaram ao quarto que parecia ser o principal daquela casa. Era branco, a cama era imensa e alta, e no teto, um lustre completava a decoração. Jensen pôs Jared no chão e andou dois passos para trás, ainda ficando de frente para o mais alto.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Jared perguntou ainda sem ter controle sobre o seu corpo.

- Eu disse, vou te dar uma lição.

- O que? Por ter falado palavrão?

- Ok, eu confesso. Na verdade eu só quero mesmo é transar com você.

- O QUE? – Jared gritou surpreso.

- Eu disse, senti o seu cheiro e é delicioso. Você me deixou com fome... fome de desejo. – Jensen disse tirando a camisa e revelando o seu torso liso e firme, mais ao mesmo tempo másculo. Os músculos do braço eram evidentes. Jensen era forte e tinha os músculos na medida, foi isso que Jared constatou.

- Como assim fome de desejo? Você diz ser um vampiro, então não deveria morder o meu pescoço e beber meu sangue? Você deveria ter fome de sangue, ou sede, sei lá.

- Beber seu sangue? Não, eu prefiro beber outra coisa. Agora por que você não tira a roupa e deixa essa faladeira de lado para que eu possa te mostrar toda a experiência que eu adquiri ao longo dos anos.

- Você está falando mesmo em transar comigo?

- Não é como se você não quisesse. Lembre-se que eu posso ler a sua mente, sei que você está atraído por mim e _isso._.. – Jensen apontou para o volume que crescia no meio das pernas de Jared. – Não tem nada haver comigo, essas coisas vem de você e de sua mente pervertida. – Jensen sorriu ao terminar de falar.

Jared ficou calado. Era verdade, ele estava mesmo atraído por Jensen e toda aquela situação surreal que estava vivendo só fazia que, de um jeito louco, se sentisse ainda mais excitado.

- Não me olha assim, não é como se você nunca tivesse feito sexo antes. Você tem namorado, Jared.

- Isso, eu tenho namorado e não quero traí-lo com você!

- Tem certeza disso? – Jensen perguntou e mais uma vez Jared ficou em silêncio. – Olha, não vou te obrigar a nada...

- Não vai? – Jared perguntou num tom irônico.

- Não! Tanto que você está livre, pode se mexer se quiser.

Jared mexeu os braços e as pernas notando que realmente ele já tinha o controle sobre o seu corpo, Jensen não mentiu.

- Como disse; não vou te obrigar a nada. Podemos continuar ou eu posso te fazer esquecer tudo isso e te levar pra casa. Posso fazer isso caso você queira.

Jared ponderou sobre a proposta que lhe fora feita. Parte de si queria dar meia volta e sair correndo e a outra parte queria correr até Jensen e fazer com ele tudo o que ele queria fazer. Viu Jensen sorrir de canto para si e rolou os olhos. Aquela situação estava ficando estranhamente corriqueira e ele estava aceitando isso de uma forma... boa, e por isso ele tomou sua decisão.

- Me faça esquecer, mas apenas depois de fazer o que queria comigo. – Jared disse tirando sua roupa e viu o sorriso de Jensen aumentar enquanto ele tirava sua calça e avança em sua direção.

Quando seus corpos se chocaram ambos já estavam completamente nus. Jensen avançou sobre Jared como uma fera e tomou seus lábios vorazmente chupando sua língua com volúpia e mordendo os lábios finos do moreno, tirando um filete de sangue que fora muito aproveitado pelo loiro. Jensen empurrou Jared contra a parede e pressionou ainda mais seus corpos, suas mãos tocando Jared em toda a parte como se elas tivessem duplicado. Pegadas firmes que com certeza lhe marcariam, era isso que Jensen lhe dava e Jared com certeza estava gostando disso.

O loiro desceu os lábios para o peitoral do moreno, mordendo e apertando cada um. Jensen era selvagem durante todo o ato e isso excitava ainda mais Jared. Sentiu os lábios de Jensen descendo por seu abdômen e também os dentes brancos do loiro em contato com a sua pele. Jensen parecia ter pressa e quando Jared menos esperou já tinha o seu membro na cavidade quente que era a boca de Jensen.

Jensen lhe chupava com muita destreza, molhando o membro do moreno, descendo a língua pela glande até os testículos que eram devidamente sugados pelo loiro. Voltava a chupar o membro de Jared e com a mão lhe estimulava o períneo e os testículos. Jared não soube por quanto tempo Jensen continuou a lhe chupar, quanto tempo tudo aquilo durou. Quando deu por si já estava derramando-se na boca de Jensen que engoliu cada gota de seu prazer.

- Com certeza isso é tão bom de beber ou ainda melhor do que o seu sangue. – Jensen disse passando a língua sensualmente pelos lábios. – Mas você sabe que ainda não acabou não é?

- Eu... Ah! – Jared gemeu quando seu membro ainda sensível pelo recente gozo que tivera foi segurado firmemente pelas mãos habilidosas de Jensen que o estimulava enquanto voltou a lhe beijar. Jared sentiu o gosto de seu prazer e sentiu os lábios do loiro abandonarem os seus para encontrar o seu pescoço. O moreno se viu inclinando a cabeça e dando acesso para Jensen de bom grado.

Jensen beijou, raspou os dentes marcando a sua pele, lambeu e depois sugou o local, deixando com certeza uma grande marca no seu pescoço. Jared não queria nem imaginar o que diria para seu namorado quando ele lhe perguntasse sobre como ele conseguiu aquele chupão. Na verdade, naquele momento, tudo o que Jared não queria era pensar no seu namorado, ele estava entorpecido demais por Jensen para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Logo já estava novamente duro nas mãos de Jensen. O loiro levantou uma perna de Jared e a encaixou em seu quadril, molhou os dedos com a própria saliva e os levou a entrada do moreno. Introduziu o primeiro, movimentando-o em um vai e vem já muito conhecido pelo corpo de Jared, afinal não seria a sua primeira vez. Logo mais um dedo era adicionado, entrando e saindo, alargando-o, preparando-o para o que viria a seguir.

- Coloque a outra perna na minha cintura, vamos começar a festa. – Jensen pediu assim que retirou seus dedos do corpo do moreno. Jared diferente da primeira vez não teve medo e fez como lhe fora pedido. Seu corpo encaixou-se ao de Jensen e no instante seguinte sentiu o membro quente do loiro tocar sua entrada, adentrando com a glande e continuando até que estivesse com a metade dentro de Jared.

- Está tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou.

- Sim, pode continuar. – Jared falou já se acostumando com a invasão. – Filho da puta! – O moreno xingou quando Jensen colocou o restante em uma estocada rápida.

Jensen esperou o tempo necessário para Jared se acostumar e logo estava se movimentando, entrando e saindo do corpo do mais alto, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente até chegar ao ponto de seus corpos se chocarem, fazendo barulho com o atrito.

Jared sentia o loiro entrar em seu corpo, firme, forte, fundo e rápido. As duas mãos de Jensen seguravam ambas as pernas do mais novo com tanta força, que marcava a carne branca sob seus dedos. Jared sentia o atrito de suas costas com a parede e com certeza ele poderia ter uma baita queimação depois, mas ele não estava ligando para isso.

Não quando tinha o membro de Jensen entrando cada vez mais fundo em si, se é que era possível, tocando repetidas vezes sua próstata e tendo o seu membro esmagado pelo corpo firme do loiro que a cada estocada era como um estimulo ao membro necessitado de Jared.

O moreno gemia e apertava-se ainda mais ao corpo de Jensen, colando-se a ele cada vez que sentia o seu clímax se aproximar. Cravou os dedos nas costas largas e sardentas do loiro quando ele finalmente chegou. Jared gozou entre seus corpos e o moreno teve a impressão de que conseguiu gozar ainda mais forte do que da última vez.

Ainda sentiu Jensen continuar a lhe penetrar por alguns instantes para depois sentir o loiro esvair-se dentro de si. Jensen soltou suas pernas e Jared sentia elas bambas. Sentiu o loiro colado ao seu corpo, suado e a respiração quente dele ir de encontro ao seu pescoço. Num movimento involuntário e impensado, ou não, ele abraçou o corpo menor.

Jensen olhou no fundo de seus olhos e o beijou, mais suave do que da outra vez. Era um beijo bom, calmo, diferente dos outros que Jensen lhe deu.

Jensen não era um vampiro, só podia ser algum bruxo que lhe enfeitiçou, por que quando Jared deu por si estava na grande cama daquele cômodo da casa, de quatro, enquanto Jensen o penetrava novamente. O moreno gemia despudoramente e pedia por mais, o que era prontamente atendido por Jensen que não cogitava negar tal pedido. Jared sentiu o loiro abandonar o seu corpo somente para ser virado e deitado de barriga pra cima naquela cama imensa. Jensen voltou a lhe penetrar, rápido e fundo. Jared agarrou-se ao corpo do loiro com pernas e braços sentindo ele ir e vir dentro de si. Olhou para cima e viu a cabeça do que ele julgou ser um boi com grandes chifres dependurado na parede, sobre a cama.

Jensen tinha um gosto estranho, com certeza, mas Jared não teve tempo e nem queria pensar sobre isso. Ele apenas mordeu o ombro de Jensen enquanto gozava pela terceira vez naquela noite e sentia o loiro gozar mais uma vez para depois desabar sobre o seu corpo. Ambos extremamente suados e com as respirações desreguladas. Jensen saiu de dentro e de cima do corpo do moreno, deitando-se ao seu lado. Os dois olhando para o teto e sorrindo.

- Agora me faça esquecer. – Jared pediu quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Eu deveria ter feito você esquecer de ter feito todo esse circo, Jared.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou? – O moreno perguntou sorrindo, virando-se para o outro, apoiando a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo no travesseiro.

- Eu gostei, mas cara... Não dava pra gente pular logo pra parte onde eu te comia sem ter que fazer toda essa encenação estupida de vampiro?

- Desculpa Jen, era meio que um fetiche meu.

- Sério? – Jensen perguntou entre o irônico e espantado.

- Sim, eu sempre achei que você ficaria lindo de vampiro, ainda mais com esse contorno preto nos olhos. – Jared sorriu ao terminar de falar.

- Estou me sentindo mais gay do que sou com os olhos pintados assim. – Jensen resmungou e Jared gargalhou para logo depois beijar o loiro nos lábios

- Você não está apenas lindo, mas muito másculo também. – Jared disse após o beijo. – E também eu sempre disse que essa sua casa lembra aquelas casas de filme de terror.

- Jay! – Jensen disse num tom indignado.

- Eu tinha que fazer algo antes que você a colocasse à venda. Agora já fiz, ou melhor, nós fizemos e em grande estilo. – Um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios do moreno.

Jared criara todo o enredo e as falas da história do vampiro que morava na casa de Jensen e entregou para o loiro. Jensen leu e primeiramente recusou-se a fazer, mas depois de beijos e um olhar pidão da parte do moreno ele acabou aceitando e acatando o pedido de Jared, como geralmente sempre fazia. E agora ali estavam eles, depois de terem feito tudo como Jared escreveu, depois de terem atuado naquele filminho louco de monstro que Jared criara.

- Satisfeito agora, Jay? Posso por a casa a venda logo de uma vez?

- Ainda não Jen. Já estou montando aqui na minha cabeça uma próxima encenação para nós, onde eu sou um lobisomem e você será a minha presa sexual.

- O que?

- Essa casa é que me faz ter essas ideias. Ela é ótima para fazer um filme de terror.

- Um filme pornô de terror, você quer dizer né Jay?

- Com nós dois como protagonistas? Obviamente que sim.

Jared caiu na gargalhada e Jensen riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele sabia que era uma guerra perdida, pois mesmo que negasse, Jared o faria aceitar. E de qualquer forma Jensen também queria muito atuar daquele jeito mais uma vez com Jared.

**FIM**


End file.
